The Dream Girl
by obsessivetwihard
Summary: For the past six years Christian has had the same dream every night. A young woman calling to him for help. Who is she? What does she need help with? Can Christian find his dream girl and save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Mrs James. This is my first fifty shades of grey fic. You can follow us on Facebook at obsessivetwihard's fanfic for pics and teasers. Enjoy.

"Help me, Christian. You have to help me."

I woke up with my shirt drenched in sweat, my hands clenching the sheets... It was her again. Her long flowing white gown made her look like an angel. Her mahogany hair blows around as she calls out to me. I've been dreaming of her for the past 6 years. At first I thought it was my birth mother because she never spoke to me before, but a few years ago she started calling to me. At first it was just my name then it turned into cries for help. Who is this girl?

As I do every night after a dream like this, I pour myself a glass of water and head to my piano. As I sit playing my favorite piece, my mind is still trying to figure out who this dream girl is. I have known many women who resemble her but there is something about her that is different and unique. The hours pass as I sit at my piano and before I know it, the sun's starting to rise.

As I sit I'm my office, I try focusing on work but I can't think of anything but the girl from my dream. I keep going over the dream over and over. I don't know what help she needed but if I ever found her I'd do anything for her. I just have this urge to help this girl even though we have never met. There is just something about her. I'd never told anyone about my dream girl. Not even my therapist, Flynn.

The dreams of her started after I walked away from my high school sweetheart, Elena. It had been 12 years since my life was flipped upside down.

*flashback*

My early childhood wasn't ideal. I was born to Ella Weston, a crack whore who had no clue who my father was. There is not a lot that I remember of her. She had died when I was four. The few memories I do have of that time are being hungry and cold a lot.

My guardian angel Grace Trevelyan-Grey and her husband, Carrick adopted me after my mother died. Grace was a pediatrician and Carrick was a big shot lawyer. They gave me everything I could wish for even a big brother, Elliot and a little sister, Mia. Even though the three of us were adopted we were family and treated as such. After we moved to Seattle I felt like I was finally home. I started to make friends and join in on extracurricular activities at school. My mom insisted we all should learn an instrument. I chose piano, Elliot chose guitar, and Mia chose cello. I had no desire to learn cello but I did ask Elliot to teach me guitar. I joined karate and blew right through my belts in no time. I kept myself busy and had no interest in girls until her.

I met Elena Lincoln when we were both fifteen. I thought Elena was the most beautiful perfect girl in school. She was so popular, athletic and every boy wanted to date her. I wasn't bad looking. I was tall and lean but I had some muscles from karate. I never thought she'd ever talk to me let alone go out with me. We were the school "it" couple right from the first date. By the time graduation rolled around we had our whole future planned together. We were both going to go to Harvard to study business management. I wanted to have my own company one day. Elena would work beside me as my CFO. My parents paid for us to have an off campus apartment so we're could be together. I didn't think too much of it when Elena was never in any of my classes. It is a big school after all. Whenever I'd come home Elena was always there.

Our sophomore year I thought I would surprise Elena by proposing to her. I told her I had class all day and would see her later. She left the apartment as usual and I stayed behind to set up for when she got home. I heard her come in only an hour after she left, so I figured she must have forgotten something. I tried to be as quiet as I could until she left again, but she didn't leave. Instead she kicked off her shoes, plopped in the couch and started making phone calls. I would never have eavesdropped on Elena but when I heard my name I had to hear what she was going to say.

"Don't worry daddy. He's in class all day. Yes, I made him think I left for class and then went to Starbucks for an hour. How are we going pull off the graduation when I'm not a student here? Are you sure he'll propose to me by then? And what if he doesn't? I do trust you. Fine I'll relax and leave everything to you. Love you too daddy. Bye."

"You aren't a student?"

"Shit Christian! You scared me."

"Answer the question!"

"Not technically."

"What about our dream, Elena? I thought it was going to be you and me running our company making breakthroughs in technology for the future."

"That was your dream, Christian. I'm more of a trophy wife type girl."

"You always said you didn't want kids."

"Who said anything about kids? Christian, my mom was trophy wife and her mom before her."

"Don't you want anything out of life?"

"All I need is you."

"I'm not looking for someone to parade around on my arm and to spend all of my money. I'm looking for a woman who has dreams and ambitions in life. I want someone who wants me for me and not my money."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic."

She thinks I'm being dramatic? She hasn't seen dramatic yet.

"Your father was right. I was going to propose tonight."

Her eyes brighten and she jumps up and hugs me.

"Oh my god Christian, of course I'll marry you!"

I push her off of me and take a step back.

"You really can't be that dumb to think I still want to marry you. Have your stuff out of here by tonight."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Do I look like I care? Call daddy. I'm sure he'll help you find someone new to sink your claws into."

She played me... That fucking bitch had been playing me since day one.

I confronted her and she admitted to everything. She admitted how she wasn't meant to work, and that she was meant to be a trophy wife. Needless to say she wasn't going to be my trophy wife. I packed up my stuff from the apartment and dropped out of school the next day. My dreams were nothing without Elena.

My parents weren't the most understanding when I came home. They didn't understand what happened… That summer is when I started to have dreams of the brown haired girl.

Deep down I knew I needed to follow my dream of being a CEO of my own company, even if it was only to prove I wasn't the crack whore's son anymore. My parents loaned me the money to start my company and within a year I had paid them back double. The dreams of the brown haired girl never stopped. I started seeing a therapist, I thought talking about the crack whore would end the dreams but it didn't. They got stronger and more real. I would wake up from the dreams drenched in sweat and tangled in my blankets. No matter what I tried my dream girl never went away.

Here I was a twenty-seven year old CEO dreaming about a brown haired angel who might not really exist. I think it might be time to tell Flynn about my dream girl. I'll see him tonight at my parents' annual fundraiser, but that is not the place to start this discussion.

Every year my parents throw a fundraising gala for their charity 'coping together'. They started it shortly after we moved to Seattle. Coping Together helps children who have been a victim of abuse. I donate money and an item every year for their auction. This year I donated ten thousand dollars and decided to offer a week aboard my yacht.

The night started off like it does every year but something felt different. The tent was filled with the usual business owners and executives with their trophy wives, local artists, and celebrities. I mingled with everyone, however by the time the auction had started I was slowly moving to my sanctuary. I hate coming to these things alone as people were always busy asking me where my date was or there was always someone who was trying to set me up with their niece or daughter. I was perfectly capable of finding my own date, I just preferred not to. During most of the gala every year, I hid in the boathouse. It's not like I would miss much or be missed for that matter.

The boathouse was far enough away from the crowd that no one would bother me there. I could relax on the couch and listen to the music and when the time came I could watch the annual firework display.

As I approach the boathouse I noticed all the lights were on. That's odd... My parents never left the lights on unless they were out on their boat. I walk inside and hear someone up in the loft. Maybe Mia or Elliot snuck out here with a date. I listened for a moment but the voices I heard didn't sound familiar. It sounded like they were arguing.

"Come on you stupid Puta. I didn't bring you here to pass out on me."

I walk up the steps as quiet as possible. It sounds like this guy's date had a little too much to drink. I slowly open the door and as I do I notice the man kneeling on the couch trying to take off his date's panties. From what little of her I can see she seems to be trying to fight him off but just too drunk to achieve it.

"Hey get off of her!" I grab him by his jacket and throw him to the floor. "Get out of here before I call security!"

"This is none of your business!"

"She's barely conscious and I'm not going to let you take advantage of her!"

He tries to swing at me only for me to block him. When he tries to swing again I throw a punch landing it squarely in his nose. I know its broken judging by the now unnatural curve of it and amount of blood squirting out of it.

"You can't protect her forever!" With that he retreats out the door and down the stairs. I turn to make sure the young woman is ok. She seems to be unconscious but not injured. As I move her hair out of her face I freeze. I can't believe my eyes...It's her...

The brown haired angel from my dreams...


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Mrs James. Follows us on Facebook at obsessivetwihard's fanfic for pics and teasers. Enjoy.

The lights are low and I hear voices in the distance. The room looks familiar. I realize I'm back in my High School English class. I can feel his hands. They are moving all over my body. Rough palms are running up my thighs trying to pulling my legs apart. My body feels so cold. His mouth is on my nipple sucking and pulling. My body starts to respond to his touch. Please NO I don't want this. I feel the tears falling as I fight. Ray taught me better than this. I keep fighting him off the best I can. I refuse to lose my virginity this way. I close my eyes and start kicking. He releases my arms only to start punching me and banging my head against the desk. Someone help me. Please.

I wake up screaming and kicking. I'm freezing and feel sick. It takes me a few minutes to realize I am in my bedroom alone. I quickly search through my nightstand for my stash. I find enough to get me through until I can call Paul and get some more. This is the only thing that makes the nightmares stay away. As I grab my phone to text Paul, I notice a message from Kate. Shit! I should probably call her after I finish with Paul. Kate was my best friend. She was the only one of my friends that didn't believe the lies about me. She knows the truth. She stuck by me in the hospital and let me move in with her after high school. Ray never wanted me to leave but I couldn't stay in Montesano. I miss Ray very much. I start to get emotional thinking about him but then I remember. Everyone knew my story in Montesano. I had to go. I needed a fresh start where nobody knew my past.

I tried going to college but with my physical therapy sessions and my regular therapy sessions I missed more classes then I attended. Ray understood when I told him I needed to get better before I could go back to school. The pain was too much to handle both physically and mentally. I stopped all my therapy and started taking my pain meds to numb the pain and especially the dreams, if that's what you can call them. Sometimes it worked and other times they were just like last night. It was always the same dream. I knew he couldn't hurt me anymore, but I couldn't stop my mind from going back to that day.

I've always been a shy person who kept to herself. I don't know why he chose me, the quiet girl who never spoke up in class. It's not like I wore tight or revealing clothes. I mainly wore baggy jeans and hoodies. I haven't been able to think about sex since that day. I tried dating but at some point guys always expect sex and I just can't do it. The thought of any guy's hands on me makes me feel cold and tense and it's all because of him.

I send a quick text to Kate saying I'll call her later and then I call Paul to hook me up. Paul had been the last straw for Kate when I was living with her. I never hid the fact that I got high from her, nor could I. She knew me better than anyone. When I graduated up from pills to heroin, she tried to tell me to get help. I tried for years and nothing my therapist did or said helped. I didn't want Ray to know I was using heroin so I refused to inject it. He eventually found out and tried putting me in rehab. Obviously it didn't work. That's when Ray stopped giving me money. I had to find other ways to get my fix that's when I met Paul. He was older than me, maybe in his early thirties. I didn't ask him, he didn't tell me either. Since I had very little money, we arranged a barter system. He'd give me drugs if I gave him blow jobs. Oral sex was never an issue for me. When Kate found us on the couch one night she flipped out and told me I had a week to get out. Ray helped me find a small apartment and even said he would pay my rent. The money was sent straight to the landlord every month so I couldn't spend the money on drugs. After a few months Kate and I made up, but she holds a slight grudge and she's always bringing up rehab. She doesn't understand that I need the drugs to take away the pain and especially to make the dreams stop.

Paul mentions he has a friend who will keep me hooked up for days if I agree to be his date to some fancy fundraiser. It sounds easy so I agree. How can I not? I'm not about to turn down free drugs. Paul tells me his name is Jose and then gives me his number and tells me to give him a call. The guy seems normal on the phone. He's a local photographer who got invited to this big annual fundraiser on Saturday night. We agree to meet for coffee and he'll take me shopping for a dress.

When Saturday comes, I do my make-up and my hair before putting on the expensive overpriced dress and heels that he bought me. I'll be lucky if I don't break my neck by the end of the night in these heels. Jose is about a foot taller than me with dark eyes and black hair. He made it point to tell me how he's a descendent of some Mexican priestess who married a prince, like I even care. I'm only doing this for the drugs, nothing else. He gave me a bump in the car just to take the edge off. I made sure to put some of my stash in my bag before I left my house, just in case he decided to hold out on me.

I kept excusing myself to the bathroom all night to take bumps and the night seemed to be going well until he started noticing how high I was getting. I was able to sneak an oxycodone, saying it was an aspirin, before he dragged me out of the tent and across the lawn. I could barely keep up with him. I stumbled up the steps of what I assume was a boathouse. Jose threw me on the couch and started kissing my neck. Oh, no way! That was not part of deal. I start pushing and kicking him away but it only made him more persistent. It even sounded like he enjoyed me fighting back. The last thing I remember is him trying to take my panties off.

I wake up in a dark room. Where am I? Oh no not another dream. Wake up! Wake up! I pinch myself only to realize I'm not dreaming.

I'm in a strange bedroom in just a t shirt. I reach between my legs but I'm not sore and my panties are still on. I slowly get up and look around for my clothes but they aren't here. That asshole must be trying to hold me prisoner. What happened last night? Where's my bag? No! He has my stash. If I don't get something soon I'm going to start feeling ill. I can already feel my body starting to withdrawal. I go to the ensuite bathroom and immediately throw up. I look at myself in the mirror. Why did I agree to go with him? Oh right the promise of free drugs. Maybe if I give him a blow job he'll let me go and give me back my stash. Yeah right Ana! No blow job is going to get you out of this mess. I hear someone coming.

SHIT! What do I do?

"Please José just let me go!"

I hear the door open but it's not José who walks in. The gentleman who walks in is HOT! Not at all like Jose. Who is he? He looks very familiar. Oh no he sold me to someone. I need a plan and quick.

"I don't know what you paid for me, but I can get you double if you just let me go."

"Excuse me? I didn't pay for you. I saw that guy trying to take advantage of you and I stopped him."

"Then, what am I doing here and where's my stuff?"

"You're here because you were in no condition to tell me where you lived, so I took you back to my place so you could sleep and I could make sure you were okay. By your stuff I assume you're referring to the drugs that were in your bag. They're gone."

"What! How dare you steal my..."

"Would you like to call the cops and tell them I flushed your drugs?" He says with what seems to be small smirk.

"I needed those."

He runs his hand through his hair as closes his eyes.

"I brought you some clothes. Get dressed. We leave in 45 minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes. You. Are. Now go take a shower, blow dry your hair, and get dressed."

He turns and leaves me standing there alone with a stack of clean clothes, more confused and angry than I have ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own any part of fifty shades of grey. Follow us on Facebook at obsessivetwihard's fanfics for teasers and pics from the chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Today turned out to be one of the best and worst days of my life. Not only did I finally find my dream girl but she was almost raped and it turns out she's also an addict. She was beautiful but she was thin...too thin, and had dark circles under her eyes. I could hardly believe what I saw when I looked in her purse for any type of identification. What was in there could not have been normal. I did not want to know the extent she went through to get that many drugs. Did she have a job? Was she a prostitute? Did she have a family? A thousand questions and scenarios raced through my mind, but the one thing I knew was she was coming home with me.

I fixed her dress and carried her to my old bedroom while I had my head of security, Taylor, bring my car around. I didn't want the paparazzi to see me carry an unconscious woman to my car, so I had Taylor pull into the garage.

Once we arrived back at my apartment, I carry her into my bedroom. I took off her dress, put one of my t-shirts on her and tucked her into my bed. Normally I don't let anyone sleep in my bed, but I need to make sure she is safe.

I immediately take the contents of her purse into my ensuite and flushed all of it. I found so many pills and what I assume was heroin. What little I knew from my birth mother was that this girl would not get clean unless she wanted to, but I could try. I had to try. I went to my office and made a few calls to try to arrange a program for her. It was impossible to get her in without her permission or even name, even with my many influences.

Feeling helpless, I head back to my room to check on my guest. I take the chance, and climb in bed next to her and watch her sleep. As I lay there watching her, I try figure out what could I do. How can I help her; how can I make her want to get help? I don't even know her name. I know nothing about her but I have this urgency to help fix her.

The next morning I woke up, refreshed from a nightmare free sleep, with a plan. I am going to take her to my cabin in Aspen to help her withdraw from the drugs and help her get her life to back normal. I look over and she is still asleep. I get up and head to my office; it's time to get this plan in motion. I call Taylor and ask him to buy her some clean, warm clothes and some other essentials for our trip. I estimate her sizes for Taylor and then I try to find anything of mine that would fit her long enough so she could at least have a shower before our trip. I found an old sweatshirt and some gyms shorts for her to wear, they may be big but it's something. Mrs. Jones has my breakfast ready, as always. I eat my breakfast before checking on my guest.

As I approach my room, I hear her moving around so I know she is up before I even open the door. When I walk in with the clean clothes, she startles at first and then accuses me of paying for her.

Do I look like I need to buy women?

She got REALLY upset when she asked about her stuff and found out that I flushed her drugs down the toilet. I had to try my hardest not to laugh when she said I stole her drugs, she looked so darn cute. The humor turned to sadness when she said she needed them. Just from looking at her, I knew she was addicted to them and was probably feeling very sick right now. It took all my strength not to wrap my arms around her as I ignored her pleading look. I gave her the clothes I found and told her that we would be leaving soon and she should shower.

I left her to shower and get dressed while hoping she would accept the plan I have set in motion. I went to my office and called the one person I knew could answer a few things for me, my mother. She is a pediatrician, but she should be able to answer my questions. I hope.

I knew there would be questions from her later, if not her then my family, as to why I was doing this for someone I don't know but for right now I just needed to know what I could do to help her and if it was safe for her to do this cold turkey. Mom assured me she would fine but to keep her hydrated and warm. She was not an expert, but would call some of her colleagues to see what else was pertinent.

Could I do this for her, not knowing anything about her? I couldn't ignore her pleas for help in my dreams.

I knew I was in for a long few weeks. After I showered, I dressed for our flight. I had no idea how I was going to get this girl to agree to come with me. I did not want to promise her anything I was not willing to give her as I could see was already fragile. I knocked on the door expecting the still pissed off siren from earlier but instead in front of me is a frightened, little girl wrapped in a blanket fighting to keep herself warm. I scoop her into my arms blanket and all. She is shaking in my arms. She does not protest at all as I carry her down to the waiting SUV and climb in still holding her close to my chest.

She fell asleep in my arms on the way to the airport. I did not have the heart to wake her so I carried her on the plane and buckled her into the seat. Once we took off and it was okay to move around I took her in the back and covered her with more blankets. I made sure she had a glass of apple juice for when she woke up. I could not help sitting on the edge of the bed and watching her. She really was beautiful. I did not even know her name but I knew she would, and possibly already has, change my life forever.

I don't know how long I watched her before remembering I had work to take care of. I already planned not going into the office for some time. I called my assistant, Andrea, to rearrange my schedule and make all my meetings into video conferences. I was expecting us to be away from Seattle at least six weeks. My second in command, Rosalind, could handle any one-on-one stuff I missed.

I remember the day Ros came in for her interview. I had just started my telecommunications company and was very new to being a CEO. I already had a good 1,300 employees under me, but I needed someone who could be there if I wasn't. Someone that I could trust. I spent most of the day already interviewing potential chief financial officers, but none stood out. I was started to lose hope of ever finding someone to fit into my company that I could trust. That is when Rosalind Bailey came waltzing into my office. Her fire red hair pulled back in a tight bun as her green eyes focused on me.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Rosalind Bailey. I'm here to interview for the CFO position."

"Yes, Ms. Bailey. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir. Let me first start of by saying what incredible company you have built so far. I can see it going many places and making millions in the process."

"Your resume is very impressive. I heard you also interviewed at Lincoln Lumber. How was that?" Knowing that was Elena's fathers company, I was very curious about her answer.

"It was an experience."

"Care to Elaborate?"

"I think Mr. Lincoln was looking for someone who was quite different from my style."

"Oh?"

"Can I speak frank, Mr. Grey?"

"Go on." I tell her really interested in what she has to say

"Lincoln Lumber is going belly up and soon. Mr. Lincoln is looking for anyway to save it; even if it means selling his daughter to the highest bidder. I wasn't rich enough or a man so I didn't get the job."

"I'm very sorry about that Ms. Bailey. His loss is our gain. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir. You will not regret this."

It has been five years since that I hired Ros and I never have regretted it. Ros was hard working from the start and had no problem putting me in my place when needed. She is what I hoped Elena could have been for me. Well except the whole wife part. Ros and her beautiful wife, Gwen, were very happy together.

Not long before we land I see her come out of the room and sit across from me. She's still wrapped in the blanket shivering.

"I used the toothbrush in the bathroom. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine."

"Where are we going?"

"Aspen."

"So, another treatment center in the middle of nowhere?"

"You've been to treatment before?"

"Yes, my dad put me in one. It was in Oregon; nothing but trees surrounding it."

"I'm not taking you to rehab. I'm taking you to my cabin. Once we land you can leave if you want but I'd prefer if you came with me."

"Why? You don't know me and I don't know you."

"You seem like a smart young woman who has her whole life ahead of her but she can't see that past her drug induced haze. I'm Christian, by the way."

I stick my hand out to her, hoping she'll take it.

"I'm Anastasia."

She shakily grasps my hand. Even though she's cold, I can feel warmth radiating through me when her skin touches mine.

"Nice to finally meet you, Anastasia."


	4. Chapter 4

Erika James owns everything except the storyline that's all mine. Enjoy and follows us on Facebook at obsessivetwihard's fanfic. Make sure to review.

CPOV

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I knew it was going to be difficult to get her clean but I never prepared myself for what came after. Every time she would vomit I'd hold her hair back and every time the bed got messed up I'd change her sheets. I made all her meals the best I could. It wasn't easy not to mess up soup. I wasn't just making Ana depend on me but I started to depend on her too.

I always knew I'd help my dream girl and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I'd fall in love with her. I didn't realize it at first. I learned all her little quirks early like how she would blush when she was nervous or how she would laugh at all my jokes even if they aren't funny. Ana had kept herself guarded. What she kept hides she wasn't ready to tell me, yet. She wasn't like the other girls who would throw themselves at me. She was giving me a chance to earn her trust and maybe one day her love.

Since we got here, I've slept next to Ana every night. Not literally of course. I slept in a chair next her bed. She offered to share the bed but I couldn't bring myself to sleep that close to her. After a few weeks she even told me it was fine to sleep in my room but I couldn't leave her. After the first time she had a nightmare I started singing to her when she'd start to have one.

I still didn't understand why she had needed to medicate herself. From what I could see she was perfect. She was smart, caring, and beautiful. She didn't realize it but she had me wrapped so tight around her slender finger. Being around her kept me grounded. I would have given up everything if she asked me too. I'd always give her anything she'd ask for. I wanted to give her the world but I knew once we got back to Seattle everything would change. I would go back to GEH and she would move on whether that involved finding a job or going back to school. I just wanted the best for her. My heart was starting to open for this woman and it scared me. The last time I fell in love, Elena stomped my heart to bits. I don't think it ever really healed. I didn't love Elena anymore but my heart still had a wall around it. I could feel it starting to crack every time I caught Ana looking at me or smiling at me. This woman was going to kill me one day and I actually looked forward to it.

APOV

We got to Christian's house, from the outside it is gorgeous. I was unable to take in the full grandness since I wasn't feeling great. Christian took me to the room I was going to be staying in and helped me into bed.

I was scared. No one had ever given me a choice about getting clean before. It was always "you have to go or else". I didn't know who this Christian was, but I surrendered myself to him. There was something about this man that made me want to make him happy and if this is what he wanted, then it was worth a shot.

The first few weeks were hard physically. Christian looked so lost and out of his element, whatever that was, and didn't know how to help me or what to do. Even through it all, he was right by my side trying his best to help and was so sweet and careful with me. It got so bad that Christian had paid a doctor to come and see me. The doctor hooked me up to an IV for a few days until the worst of it was over. I learned quickly that Christian is a very persistent and powerful man. The doctor said overall I was a healthy twenty-four year old woman and should be okay. He had given Christian a list of things to look out for as well as some medicine in case it was needed. Christian sleeps in the chair next to my bed every night. I've told him he can go to his room that I'll be fine, but every morning when I open my eyes he's there in the chair beside my bed. I felt so bad that I offered to let him share the bed but he respectively declined, saying that he did not mind. I have to admit, I feel better knowing he is in the room with me.

It's been a very long four weeks of vomiting and diarrhea. I'm finally starting to feel somewhat normal again, whatever that is. I don't have the dreams as bad anymore. Is it the drugs leaving my system? Is it being away from everything? It couldn't be him, could it?

As I wake up this morning, there he is in the chair asleep. I have to pee, but do not want to wake him. He looks so at peace. I notice that he doesn't have a blanket on, so I carefully take the one I see and place it on him. He looks so peaceful. I go into the bathroom and as I am walking out, I bump right into him. He has a scared look on his face.

"Good morning. Are you ok" I ask him

"I woke up and you were not in bed. I got scared you were sick so I ran over to check on you" He says quietly

"I had to go to the bathroom and didn't want to bother you, you looked so peaceful", I say shyly.

"How are feeling?"

"I'm feeling better not a hundred percent but getting there. You'll be able to get back to your life soon."

"Ana, I've told you I want to be here with you. You aren't keeping me from anything important. Once we go back to Seattle I still want to help you."

"I can't keep depending on you. I have an apartment and I'll start looking for a job."

"Maybe you should try going back to school."

"Do you really think a publishing company would hire an ex drug addict right out of college?"

"I actually own a publishing company. It's one of my many investment companies. I'd hired you."

"Christian, thank you for everything but wasn't the point of getting clean to be able to take care of myself?"

"How about I hire you as an assistant to one of our editors and you can pay for college on your own?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"You're just now realizing that."

"Fine. I accept."

The truth was over the past month I'd grown very attached to Christian. I wasn't ready to go back to my lonely apartment just yet but I couldn't keep Christian away from his company any longer either. I could try to move in with Kate again but I don't think she'd let me yet. I had really screwed up my life and somehow I still got a knight to save me.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. We hope you enjoy it. Review and check out obsessivetwihard's fanfics on Facebook for pictures and updates.

Chapter 5

Ana POV

It's been a crazy few days since we left Aspen and got back to the real world. I'm clean and sober which is a good thing but since Christian dropped me off last week, I just haven't felt right. Today is going to be my first therapy appointment since I got clean. I'm nervous about telling someone about my past. The past was something that I have tried to keep hidden and tucked away. It's been years since I have talked to anyone about what He did to me. The anxiety of the appointment has caused the nightmares to return. Since being back, Kate and I have made peace with each other. She has even stayed with me a few nights, but I know I need to stand on my own two feet again. I have thought about calling Christian a few times, but he just got back to his life and I don't want to bother him. I took up enough of his time and he has a whole life that I am not a part of. There is a part of me that just can't stop thinking about him, though. Maybe when I'm doing better I'll send him a Thank You card or something. I owe him that much and more.

Dr. Flynn seemed nice enough. Not like the other therapists I have seen. He didn't push me to spill my guts. We just sat and talked. I told him I was in recovery and thinking about taking online classes for spring semester and maybe next year I will try to go to classes. I didn't tell him about Christian. Even though Christian was the only thing on my mind.

It's been a few months since Aspen and a lot has changed but one thing remains the same; my nightmares. I've been clean for five months. Ray was so impressed I had gotten clean that he got me a new apartment in a nice area. I can walk outside and not have to worry about being robbed or sold drugs. I actually had a doorman. I had even gotten a part time job at Starbucks. I was living like a normal twenty four year old should. I started seeing Dr. Flynn once a week and after a few sessions, I finally told him about what happened to me. Even though I told Dr. Flynn about my past, He still haunted my dreams.

*Flashback*

I'm in class packing up my books in my bag when Mr. Hyde asks to speak me. It's not unusual for him to speak to students after class about extra credit and to be honest my grades have dropped a bit. Kate leaves us alone with the promise of calling me tonight. Everything seems normal. We're talking about my midterm paper, but then I feel something brushing my leg. I look down and see him playing with the hem of my skirt. My heart start racing as I take a step back. I feel his finger move down my arm as he grabs my wrist and I find my voice.

"Mr. Hyde, please let go of my wrist. I'm very uncomfortable right now."

"Anastasia, relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

I start backing up but he pins me against his desk. Think Ana. What did Ray teach you? I twist my wrist away and try to run but he bends me over the desk pulling up my skirt.

"Mr. Hyde, no! Let me go! Help!"

"Stop screaming or I'll gag you."

I go to scream again only to have his hand over my mouth. I try my best to kick and fight back. I swing my legs trying to hit him but I'm met with nothing but air. I throw my elbow back to be met with a crush. Yes! Direct hit! I keep fighting but he's too strong. I swing my arms again and hit him.

"Stop it. The more you fight the harder it'll be."

I start crying and fighting more. I feel my panties come off. No not like this. I hit him again. He grabs my hair and starts banging my head against the desk. I must not pass out. I keep fighting against him. He starts hitting me on my face and banging my head. I kick again and hit him in his groin.

"You bitch!"

He throws me against the chalkboard and I feel a pain in my side. I try to get up yet somehow he's quicker and he's on top of me kneeling on my thigh. He twists my arm behind my back and I feel it pop. I hit him and start scrambling away before he grabs my leg and pulls. I feel an agonizing pain shoot up my leg, then my head being banged onto the cold tile of the floor. The last thing I remember is the principal Mrs. Prescott pulling Mr. Hyde off of me before I passed out. I woke up a few days later in the hospital with two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a fractured leg, and a fractured skull.

That was the day my life started falling apart.

Christian POV

It's been a week since I dropped Ana off and nothing feels right. I cannot stop thinking about the past few months when I was in Aspen with her. It had been some very hard days and nights getting Ana clean. The happy, smiling girl that I dropped off was all I needed to know I did the right thing. I have been back to work going through my days like I did before catching up on a few things. There is a difference to me though, but it's something that I am not used to feeling and am not sure about it. Everyone at work looks at me differently and Ros has made some remarks. "Where is Christian? And what did you do with him", is her new favorite comment. Even my family thinks something is wrong when I talk to them. When I asked them what it is, they just tell me I seem different. Happy.

I couldn't go back to Sunday family dinners at first. It had taken me sometime to be able to go back to my parents' house. Just the thought of going to their house reminded me of my first night with Ana and what happened there. I knew where she was and hoped she would be okay.

I thought after I helped her, the dreams would stop but they still haven't. She looks healthy in the dreams but she's still calling to me. After we got back from Aspen I didn't notice it at first but her flowing gown kept getting shorter and shorter until she was barely wearing anything. About a week ago I woke up with a problem I haven't had since I was a teenager. Even then it was rare, but there I was wet and sticky in my boxers. Every night since then before I go to sleep I've had to pleasure myself. I tried to always picture some imaginary woman while doing it, but it always ended with Ana.

I've have been fighting the urge to call her. It's been two months and I'm sure she's moved on with life. By now some guy has probably swept her off her feet. Beautiful, smart, amazing women like Ana don't stay single long. She's probably in bed with her boyfriend right now while he kisses her body showing her how much he loves her. His hands on her creamy white thighs. She's probably moaning his name. Her perfect round breast with puckering pink nipples getting elongated as he takes his time to nibble and suck on them. I'm going to need a long cold shower or even better... Ana riding my engorged member moaning my name. Being mine completely.

I never had sexual thoughts about Elena like I do for Ana.

I give in to my urges and pick up the phone to call her only to receive a disconnected message. I immediately call Taylor and we head out of the office to Ana's apartment. When we arrive, I am shocked at what we find...it's empty. Before we get to the car I am on the phone with Welch to find her but even he can't find a forwarding address or current phone number.

Ana had disappeared from the planet. I can't find her anywhere. I waited too long and now my dream girl is gone again.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Mrs Erika. Follow obsessivetwihard's fanfics on Facebook for teasers and pics. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 6

Christian POV

I am sitting on the floor in the living room of the last place I knew Ana lived. How could she have left and I not know about it? How could none of my staff have not known that she had left? I don't know for how long I am sitting there before Taylor places his hand on my shoulder, but by the look on his face I may not like what he is going to tell me. It seems that since we arrived, Taylor has been on the phone with Welch and they have been trying to trace where she could have gone.

It's been a week and still no word on Ana. I've decided to stay home today and do my own research. I look on every social media site I can think of for Ana. I can't find Anastasia Wilkes anywhere. I've contemplated calling her mother to find out if she's talked to her. I thought about even calling her friend, Kate. I get so frustrated with my search that I need to go for a run. I opt for some basketball shorts and a tank top in spite of the crisp air.

After a nice long run I come home sweaty and still without any new ideas to find Ana. I get on the elevator with a familiar blonde but I can't for the life of me figure out where I know her from. I know she doesn't live here. The only new tenant to move in is a Raymond Steele. Just as I'm trying to remember her phone goes off.

"Hey. I'm the elevator now. Relax, Steele. I'll be there in two seconds."

She must be the new tenant's girlfriend. I thought the new tenant was an older guy. She looks like she's still in college or just graduated.

"Oh my god! You're Christian Grey. I'm Katherine Kavanagh. I work for The Pacific Northwest Gazette and I'd love to interview you."

"I'm flattered really but I don't do interviews."

"I wouldn't need much of your time. Maybe just a lunch meeting. Please. I just graduated a few months ago and this interview would look phenomenal on my resume."

"I don't have a card on me. Call my assistant tomorrow and set up a day. I'll tell her to expect your call."

I put my office number in her phone before she exits the elevator. Before the doors close I swear I see a glimpse of brown hair.

Ms. Kavanagh called the next day and arranged a meeting for a week. I agreed to let her interview me in my office instead of over lunch. I wanted to keep it as professional as possible.

"Thank you for taking the time to let me interview you, Mr. Grey."

"You're welcome, Ms. Kavanagh. Shall we begin?"

"Of course. Mr. Grey, you are one of Seattle's most richest and eligible bachelor. You started your company very young. Did you always want to be a CEO?"

"I've wanted to be a CEO since high school. I was fortunate enough that my parents helped me start this company and I have wonderful employees who help me keep it running."

"You were adopted at a young age. Do you know anything about your birth parents?"

"No, I don't and I have no interest in finding out. Carrick and Grace Grey are my parents. They are the ones who have raised me. Blood doesn't make you family. Love does."

"We never see you out with any women. Are you gay?"

"No."

"Is there a special woman in your life?"

"Sort of."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No I don't."

Her cell phone starts ringing uncontrollably. You would think she would be more professional.

"I'm so sorry. It's my best friend. She's been going to therapy for something that happened in high school and sometimes after therapy she has a mini breakdown."

She hits the accept button and before she can say hello there's a frantic voice on the other end.

"Ana. Ana, slow down. It's okay. I'll come over as soon as I'm done with my interview."

"I think that guy Paul sent me out with followed me home!"

"I'm on my way. Lock the door and stay inside."

"I think Steven the doorman called the cops."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey but I have to go."

"Christian Grey?"

"Are you talking to Ana Wilkes?"

"Hold on a second, Ana. No one calls her Ana Wilkes."

"Ms. Kavanagh please I've been looking for her for weeks. Wait. You're Kate?"

"Ana I'll call you back. How do you know Ana?"

"I helped her get clean."

"This is too weird. You haven't been able to find her because her last name isn't Wilkes. It's Steele."

I found her.

Ana POV

I was hoping getting my past out in the open would have helped ease the nightmares, but they are still the same. The only difference is that when I feel the urge to use again, I always think of Christian. I feel that if I were to use again, I would disappoint him and I don't want to do that. Why I feel this way towards someone I have not seen since he dropped me off I do not know, but I still feel it and cannot ignore the strange feeling I have about him.

I decide to call him after my therapy appointment but then something happens. I had a real good session with Dr. Flynn. For once I walked away feeling better about myself and knowing my past can't hurt me. I haven't gotten a car yet so I usually take the bus. I take a seat and start looking for a playlist on my iPod to listen to on my ride. I see a man staring at me but I try to ignore him until I see him trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"It's Jose. We went out a few months ago."

"I'm sorry you have me confused with someone else."

"Anastasia, right?"

"No. My name is Kate."

"No, it's Anastasia."

"I think I know my own name."

"What's your last name then?"

I said the first thing that came in my head.

"Grey. Kate Grey."

"So you don't know a guy named Paul?"

"Um no. I'm sorry."

I got off on the next stop and started walking home. I kept my head down and my ear buds in. As I cross a street I notice him walking a few feet behind me. I keep a normal pace so he doesn't realize I know he's there. I know he won't try anything on a crowd street. I duck into a Starbucks but a few minutes later he comes in too. I look through my bag for my phone. I put it in my hoodie pocket and walk towards home. As soon as I'm in the building I run for the elevator praying he doesn't follow me in.

I make it to my door and get inside. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and call Kate immediately. She's in an interview. I feel so bad until I hear her say Mr. Grey. She's interviewing Christian. She hangs up before I can ask to speak with him. I pace my apartment for what seems like hours. When I hear a knock I almost jump on the ceiling.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Open the door."

I rush to the door and threw it open letting Kate in. I nearly knock her down hugging her.

"I was beyond scared. I lied my about name and said I didn't know him but he followed me. I don't know what to do."

"Ana breathe. How do you Christian Grey?"

"He's the one who helped me get clean in Aspen. I really should call him."

"He lives upstairs. I told him where you live and he said he lives in the penthouse here. He's coming down here when he gets home."

"Here? Kate this place is a mess!"

I run around trying to clean up before he gets here. I was probably over reacting. I keep my apartment pretty clean but I'm sure Christian's is spotless. I'm sure he had a maid or something. I make sure there are no panties laying around or dishes in my sink. Then I looked in the mirror. I looked so frazzled. I ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and put on a little make up before changing into a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite black peasant top. I just finished when I hear a knock. By the time I got back into the living room Kate had already let him in.

He was really here and damn he looked good.

"Hello, Christian."

"Wow, Ana you look incredible. So much healthier."

"I am. I got five months sober and I'm in therapy. I'm even taking online class in the spring."

"That's great."

"Ana, I have to get home so I'll leave you two alone. I'll call you later."

I barely realized Kate had left. Christian and I sat on my couch and talked for hours before we realized it was almost two in the morning. We said our goodbyes at the door but not before I gave him my new number. That night I was nightmare free for once in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. I'm back. I do not own fifty shades. Enjoy.

Christian POV

I still cannot believe what I heard. The girl that Kate was speaking to was my Ana. I had not lost her, I just did not know her full name. With that thought I start to get angry and I know Taylor can sense it too. He has immediately gotten on the phone and has walked away from me. Why did our checks not come back with her full background? How could they have missed this? Taylor nods and we are off. Kate has said that she will take us to Ana's new apartment. I tell Kate its better if she goes with us, to save time and parking and I am thankful she agrees.

I have to bring myself back to the now. So I think back to the fact that in a few minutes I am going to be face to face with Ana. Now my mood has gone from anger to nervousness. I have these weird fluttery feelings in my stomach and my palms are getting sweaty the more I think about seeing her. I feel like a teenage. What if she does not want to see me? Did she not call because she wanted to forget? Was I that horrible of a host and caregiver to her? No, I couldn't have been. I did everything I could to make her feel comfortable and to make her better.

I am still thinking of the time we spent together and not to the drive. It's not until Taylor clears his throat do I notice that we have pulled over and he has the door open. Kate is already out the door waiting for us on the sidewalk. When I realize where we are, I cannot believe my eyes. She lives in my building? How could we have not known this? I have been living that close to Ana and had no idea.

We enter the building and head straight for the elevators. Luckily there is one waiting, so we pile in and before Kate hits the number to Ana's floor, I tell Kate that I live here and am going to go change before I go see Ana. We stop at Ana's floor and after Kate gets out, the doors close and I cannot wait to get to my apartment. As the elevator is moving up, so are the odd feelings I am feeling. We arrive at my penthouse and as I am exiting the elevator I am also removing my tie and suit jacket. I have never quite been so nervous in my life. I change and as we are heading back to the elevator, I notice the flowers on the entry table. I quickly grab them for Ana. We get back in the elevator and head back down to her floor. The doors finally open after what seems like forever, but I can't move. Am I sure I want to do this after all this time? Am I ready to see her? With a helpful nudge from Taylor I am off the elevator, and before I know it we are standing outside Ana's door.

Hesitantly I knock on her apartment door.

Ana POV

I still can't believe Christian was in my apartment. I had thought of the moment that I could see him again, but never did I think it would be in my own apartment.

When I first saw him standing in my living room, my stomach had started doing flips and my breath hitched. There he stood in his jeans and t-shirt. How can someone make a simple outfit look sexy? Wow. What am I saying? This is the man that helped me get clean. I shouldn't be thinking of him other than how to thank him.

As I bring myself back to the here and now, I realize I have been staring at him the whole time. Funny thing though, he has been doing the same. Kate has been talking but I have no idea about what. It's as if it's just me and Christian in the room.

I finally make out that Kate is leaving just as she is walking out the door. I'm sure she is going to call me in the morning to see what went on.

I giggle when I try to think of what Kate is thinking which breaks both of our gazes.

"Hello, Christian."

"Wow, Ana you look incredible. So much healthier."

"I am. I'm five months sober and I'm in therapy. I'm even taking online class in the spring."

"That's great."

I ask him if he wants a drink and when he says just water, I motion to the couch and ask if he wants to have a seat while in fetch the drinks. I head back to the living room with our drinks. Christian is already sitting so I sit in the opposite side of the couch. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I ask him how he knows Kate.

Before I know it, the clock says 2am. We have been sitting on the couch talking for hours but yet it seems like minutes. Our conversations are more of a catching up nature and some friendlier topics. It's been so long since I have been this comfortable with a man other than my dad. It's seems during our talks, we have both moved closer to each other and are sitting facing each other. I have watched him as he talked and he really is handsome and educated. He takes a sip of water and licks his lips.

Hmm… I wonder what it would be like to have his tongue on me. Wow. Where did that come from?

I don't want this to end, but I can't be selfish. He had spent the night here when he could have been anywhere else. I can't help wanting this not to end. I have thought about this moment and each time I have pictured myself giving him a kiss and a thank you for Aspen. Now that he is here, I am like a scared girl. What if he freaks out? What if I scare him thinking I want to sleep with him?

"Ana, I have thought about the time I would see you again and have had so many scenarios go through my mind. Now that you are here and in front of me I am at a loss."

"Me too. I owe you my life. I have no idea how you thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm glad you are doing better. You look good. Very healthy."

"That's because of my therapist and you. I was a mess before that night. I'm surprised I didn't overdose. Today when I saw him everything from that night came back to me."

"Will you let me help you again?"

"How? I'm not going to use I swear."

"I meant by letting one of my security officers follow you. I'll make sure they stay a safe distance away and not infer unless necessary."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm offering. You won't even know they're there."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Wow where did the time go? I should probably get to bed but I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll wait for your call."

As I shut and lock my door for the night my mind is racing. My day when from good to bad then unbelievable. I found Christian again.


	8. Chapter 9

Hi everyone I know its been awhile but stuff happened. I haven't been writing. I'm going to be rewriting this fic if anyone is still with me. It'll be the same storyline just better chapters and more angst. If you are interested please review letting me know. Thanks. Follow me on Facebook at obsessivetwihard's fanfic


End file.
